The Poetry Channel
by iciclegirl235
Summary: Iciclegirl235 decided to write some poems about Amy and Ian. Then Amy and Ian found out! It's an all-out Ian/Amy online war! Poetry/Romance/Humor
1. Episode 1

_So, the poem is the one that's in bold. A/N in italics! This won't be a one shot, it's going to be a series of random poems all Amy/Ian, with commentary by the lovely couple themselves!_

_Oh, and you might not want to read the last poem in this chapter if you haven't read book 8! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues._

_

* * *

_

**Once upon a time**

**There was a girl and a boy**

**And with the girl's feelings**

**The boy did toy.**

* * *

Ian: Toyed? Ahahaha.

Amy: You're such an idiot.

Ian: For what? _Toying_ with you?

Amy: Oh, just shut up.

Ian: Really? That's the best come back you've got?

Amy: Yup.

Ian: You know, you're not so shy online. And you don't stutter, either.

Amy: Wha- how do you even stutter online anyway?

Ian: You tell me.

Amy: I- I-just you-

Ian: HA! I WIN!

Amy: Just keep reading, Cobra.

Ian: Your wish is my command, love.

* * *

**The girl fell for him**

**But the guy left her to rot**

**In a cave in Korea**

**…Or so he thought.**

* * *

Amy: May I just say- WHAT NOW, KABRA?

Ian: We _knew_ you survived. We let you. It was all part of the plan!!

Amy: Right, the same way going out for Cherry Garcia ice cream at 1 am in _Jamaica _was all part of the plan.

Ian: Exactly!

Amy: Seriously? Am I really having this conversation with you?

Ian: Well, technically, no. You see, we're online, so we're not having a conversation, we're…we're…we're just not having a conversation!

Amy: Then _what_ might you call this?

Ian: A light, friendly talk between two old friends.

Amy: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ian: It _is!_ And don't even tell me I sound like a whining, spoiled brat, because I'm _not!_

Amy: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Ian: AUGHHHH

Amy: I'm laughing so hard there are tears running down my face…

Ian: On with the poem.

* * *

**For it turned out**

**That the girl survived**

**And went to Egypt**

**And then to Russia she arrived.**

* * *

Ian: Blah.

Amy: Uhh…?

Ian: I _hate_ Egypt. It's so hot and dry there, and filled with nothing but cheap, worthless tourist trinkets. Nothing of value.

Amy: So, the fourth clue didn't really have any value to you?

Ian: I…no, no, that's not it…

Amy: You're really making a mess of everything you say. You're not so poised and calm and sophisticated online, huh?

Ian: I am not ma- you think I'm poised and calm and sophisticated?

Amy: I…no, no, that's not what I meant…

Ian: You're really making a mess of everything you say.

Amy: Stop mimicking me!

Ian: Stop mimicking me!

Amy: I'm done here.

Ian: I'm done here.

Amy: Aarrgh…

Ian: Aarrgh…

Amy: Ian Kabra is the snobbiest jerk I have ever met.

Ian: Ian Kabra is the handsomest man I have ever met.

Amy: HA! You didn't repeat after me!

Ian: HA! You didn't repeat after me!

* * *

**She saw the boy**

**In the airport**

**And so she went up to him**

**And told him he was a jerk.**

* * *

Ian: You didn't _tell_ me anything!

Amy: So?

Ian: "Airport" doesn't even rhyme with "jerk"!

Amy: So?

Ian: And you didn't come up to me! I _captured_ _you!_

Amy: So?

Ian: Is all you're going to say so?

Amy: So?

Ian: Wha- that doesn't even make sense!

Amy: So? Ah, the taste of revenge is sweeter than victory…

Ian: Is that Shakespeare?

Amy: So? No, it's not.

* * *

**She kicked him in the leg**

**And ran away**

**Leaving the boy standing there**

**Who was unable to sashay.**

* * *

Amy: That's not true.

Ian: I know!

Amy: You don't sashay.

Ian: Exactly!

Amy: It's more of a sashay with a twirl. Or sashaying with swagger. Or…_galloping. _

Ian: That's right!

Ian: Wait, no, it's not!

Amy: Hahahahaha…I win this one.

* * *

**Later she got a phone call**

**Guess who called?**

**She didn't listen to his "advice"**

**And hung up, appalled.**

* * *

Ian: I warned you.

Amy: About what?

Ian: Your demise.

Amy: I'm not _dead,_ you witless knave!

Ian: Whatever helps you sleep at night, love. Now, is _that_ Shakespeare?

Amy: Witless knave? Why yes. And I'm pretty sure I'm not dead…

Ian: That's what she kept telling herself…then, when she realized that no one could see her…or hear her…she knew the truth…

Amy: Who's this "she"?

Ian: Jealous, are we?

Amy: I'm not jealous! Why would I ever be jealous?!?!?

Ian: Keep telling yourself that and you'll believe it's not true as well. Oh, the lies we live…

Amy: You're such an infectious maggot! You spleeny hugger-mugger! You dizzy-eyed bladder!

Ian: Ah…ahahaha…ahaha…*gasps for air*…..did you just call me a _bladder?_

Amy: Let's move on to the next poem, shall we?

* * *

**Later they went to Australia**

**And the girl was lured into a trap**

**Where they boy and his mother where waiting**

**The girl thought, _Oh crap._**

* * *

Amy: You're mother is a total…total…

Ian: Bladder.

Amy: Git.

Ian: Oh, so we're going English, eh?

Amy: Prat.

Ian: I'm assuming you got that from Harry Potter.

Amy: Why, you bloody-

Ian: And of course, I'm correct. That language- _so_ Ron Weasley.

* * *

**The girl almost got eaten by sharks**

**But was thankfully saved**

**It was one of the hardest things**

**She'd ever had to brave.**

* * *

Ian: Oh, you _poor, poor dear!_ One of the hardest things you'd had to brave!

Amy: Shut it, or I'll get Frankfort to come beat you up.

Ian: What're you going to do, eat- Frankfort? Who's Frankfort?

Amy: Jealous, are we?

Ian: No, no, no! Who's Frankfort?

Amy: *smiles evilly*

* * *

**Soon they all went to different places**

**Till Mount Everest they ended up**

**The girl saved the boy from falling off**

**And now I must go to drink some 7up.**

* * *

Amy: 7up? Really? What was she thinking?

Ian: It rhymed, and she was thirsty. Who's Frankfort?

iciclegirl235: That's very true. But I don't really like 7up.

Amy: Yeah, Coke's way better…

Ian: No, Pepsi! And who's Frankfort?

Amy: Coke!

Ian: Pepsi! And who's Frankfort?

iciclegirl235: Honestly, what's the difference? They're like the same!

Amy and Ian: _Is liquid cardboard the same?_

iciclegirl235: Okay, okay, sorry…don't be such bladders…

Amy: Just drop it.

Ian: Who's Frankfort?

* * *

_So, who do you guys think Frankfort is? Why is everyone being such a bladder? What's going on? All will sort of be revealed next time on the Poetry Channel! Thanks for reading!_

_And, now the most important question. Coke or Pepsi? You tell me. All ideas for this story are welcome! Review, please! :D_


	2. Episode 2

_Hahh! I loved all of your ideas on Frankfort, so I tried to use a few Actually, I loved all of the reviews! I'm surprised people liked this. So here's some more random poem drabbles on: The Poetry Channel! (that catchy game show music plays) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, Maximum Ride, or Pee-wee Herman. _

_THEME: The Couple as Children_

_

* * *

_

Amy: We are NOT a couple!

Ian: Exactly! Amy's with Frankfort!

Amy: Uh…

Ian: What?

Amy: It's, er, nothing…

Ian: So it's obviously something.

Amy: Ian, do you even know who Frankfort is?

Ian: Sure I do. He's a purple dinosaur from Germany who is Frankenstein's son.

Amy: Ian, what are you on?

Ian: What kind of a question is that?

Natalie: Hello there, cousin.

Amy: NATALIE?

Natalie: Yes, yes, it's me. Now I can only be online for a few seconds, because I've knocked out Ian with a very weak poison that lasts for about 2 minutes.

Amy: …Okay…so what do you want?

Natalie: I just wanted to tell you that Ian's not feeling very well and might be a bit loopy today, because we gave him Valium since he wouldn't take his meds. Mother's only allowing him online because he was kept repeatedly singing the Sesame Street theme song and it was getting on her nerves.

Amy: Natalie, what are _you_ on?

Natalie: Amy, I promise you I'm not lying. At all. For once.

Amy: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Natalie: I kid you not! I'm serious! He's-

Ian: I'm HOOOOOME, HONEY!

Amy: Err…

Ian: Whatever's the matter, darling Amy?

Amy: Okay, maybe it _is_ the Valium…

* * *

**When Amy was born**

**She sat on a thorn**

**And then she ate some corn**

**And she was thankfully not forlorn.**

* * *

Amy: Actually, I sat on a caterpillar.

Ian: OOOH! Did it go _squish?_ Because I once read a book about a caterpillar named Thomas. Thomas had just eaten dinner and went for a walk on the sidewalk when little Johnny boy came up to him and stepped on Thomas and Thomas went _squish!_

Amy: Ian…

Ian: Then Johnny boy saw what he had done and tried to repent for his actions by asking Thomas's mother, the magical butterfly, for forgiveness. And then the mother forgave him and used a magical spell to bring Thomas back to life!

Amy: Ian…

Ian: And Johnny boy laughed and laughed and picked up Thomas and carried him around in his pocket and they became best friends and they lived happily ever after. So, did the caterpillar you sat on go _squish?_

Amy: No, Ian, the caterpillar I sat on did _not_ go _squish. _

Ian: Good.

* * *

**Then Ian did arrive**

**He sat on a beehive**

**And then he ate some fish alive**

**And he surprisingly did survive.**

* * *

Ian: Wait, did I survive, or the fish?

Amy: The _fish_.

Ian: WHAT? So…I'M DEAD?

Amy: No, no, I was being sarcastic…

Ian: But if I've been dead this whole time…does that mean the fish survived? And I didn't?

Amy: Lesson Learned: Sarcasm does not transfer well online.

Ian: Sarcas- ohh. You were being _sarcastic._

Amy: _Yes, _Ian.

Ian: Were you being sarcastic again?

Amy: NO.

Ian: Are you mad, Amy?

Amy: No. I'm _extremely irritated._

Ian: Aww, don't be extremely irritated? Why are you extremely irritated?

Amy: Because of YOU!

Ian: No, no, don't be extremely irritated at me! I love you thiiiiiiiiiiis much! (holds out arms showing how much)

Amy: Wha-what?

Ian: Thiiiiiiiiiiiiis much. (indicates how much with arms once again)

Amy: I…I…er…

Ian: Amy? Amy? You okay?

Amy: I…fine, fine, I…it really was Valium…

* * *

**The first time Amy and Ian met**

**Was at a coffee shop**

**They were both pretending to be animals**

**And so they did fly and hop.**

* * *

Amy: What animals?

Ian: Oh, well _duh. _You were obviously a turtle and I was a tortoise.

Amy: But turtles and tortoise don't hop or fly!

Ian: Turtles fly and tortoises hop.

Amy: Whatever you say.

* * *

**Ian was a frog**

**And Amy was a butterfly**

**But then Ian the Frog drowned**

**And Amy began to cry.**

* * *

Ian: Oh, no, don't cry Amy!

Amy: I-what? I'm not crying anymore!

Ian: But you _were…_

Amy: But that was before, Ian. Now I'm older.

Ian: And prettier.

Amy: Are you- you think I'm prettier?

Ian: Yup.

Amy: (smiles evilly) And how am I prettier than before?

Ian: You've got big, green eyes. Except they're not green, they're kind of a greenish goldish color…looks kind of like that one gem…umm

Amy: Jade?

Ian: Yes! Jade! Exactly!

Amy: Cool…(more evil smiles) what else?

Ian: Well, you're hair is really pretty, like reddish but not fiery red, 'cause that hurts my eyes. And you have looong legs. And your lips are really pink, like pale, but not white, or gray, or invisible, you know? And you're real nice and stuff…

Amy: I can't wait till you're back to normal.

Ian: Why?

Amy: So I can…never mind.

Ian: NO! NO! NO! TELL ME!

Amy: No can do, Kabra.

* * *

**Ian got up and shook his head**

**Then looked at Amy**

**He smiled and said,**

**"Don't you cry, that's lame-y."**

* * *

Amy: Lame-y.

Ian: Lame-y, rhymes with Delany, rhymes with wamey, rhymes with dayme…

Amy: These conversations aren't getting very far.

Ian: Oh, but they are…(smiles mysteriously)

Amy: Huh?

Ian: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Amy looked up and glared at him**

**"Don't be mean!" she cried.**

**Then she ran away**

**Leaving Ian surprised.**

* * *

Ian: Mustard.

Amy: You know, two can play at the random game. Doily.

Ian: Chinchilla.

Amy: Oxymoron.

Ian: Exurbias.

Amy: Constellation.

Ian: Enigma.

Amy: Corn.

Ian: Constipated chickens crow creatively.

Amy: Dumb donkeys don't drive.

Ian: Well, _duh!_ Donkeys aren't even allowed to drive!

Amy: You killed it.

Ian: Killed what? The donkey?

Amy: The game.

Ian: So I didn't kill the donkey?

* * *

**And since that day that's all they ever did**

**Find each other, then run**

**Never stopping**

**But always thinking about the other one.**

* * *

Ian: I didn't understand!

Amy: She means that ever since that day when we were little, all we ever did was find each other, then run away from each other- but we always thought about each other.

Ian: We're not running away right now.

Amy: I am!

Amy: Ian?

Amy: Ian, it's been 10 minutes…

Amy: 11…

Amy: 12….

Natalie: Hello, me again.

Amy: What now? Don't even tell me. _You're_ on Valium as well. Or you think that donkeys drive. Or, worse: You KILLED the donkey.

Natalie: Uhh…Amy, dear, I suggest you find a therapist. I'm sure Mum could get you connected…

Amy: I'M FINE! Just…just…what do you want?

Natalie: Well, I just came to notify you that Ian fell asleep in his chair and that he probably won't wake up for a while.

Amy: So _that's_ why he didn't respond!

Natalie: Yes, that's why, genius.

Amy: Well then, it's no fun without him…

Natalie: WHAT?

Amy: No, no, I didn't mean it like that!

Natalie: Are you implying that you _enjoy_ talking to my brother online?

Amy: No, no, I…I…don't you dare tell him.

Natalie: So you do enjoy it. (smiles evilly)

Amy: Why are you smiling evilly?

Natalie: I'm thinking the same thing that you were thinking after Ian told you he thought you were pretty…

Amy: And that is?

Natalie: Revenge. MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Amy: Wha-what, NO, NO, NO! Why, you little…!&*!^&*#!

iciclegirl235: Now, Amy, may I remind you that this story is rated K+. Meaning _no extreme cussing. _

Amy: It wasn't extreme!

iciclegirl235: And when little children see this and repeat those words to their parents, their parents won't mind at all.

Amy: Why would little children read this?

iciclegirl235: Maybe they're reading over the shoulder of their older siblings!

Amy: What if they don't have an older sibling?

iciclegirl235: I…stop being so logical!

Amy: No can do.

iciclegirl235: Well, the best you can do is leave the studio,'cause this episode of The Poetry Channel is over!

Amy: It's not a studio and it- (sees iciclegirl235's scary expression) okay. Okay, I'll stop.

iciclegirl235: (smiles sweetly) Thanks, Amy. And don't you worry about Ian. He'll be better by the next episode.

Amy: I- how'd you know I was worrying about him?

iciclegirl235: There's a lotta things about me you don't know anything about, Amy. Things you wouldn't understand. Things you couldn't understand. Things you shouldn't understand.

Amy: I don't understand.

iciclegirl235: You don't wanna get mixed up with a girl like me. I'm a loner, Amy. A rebel. So long, Amy.

Amy: Huh?

iciclegirl235: SYKE!

Amy: I feel like I've heard that all before.

iciclegirl235: You probably have- it's from the Pee-wee Herman movie, Pee-wee's Big Adventure. It's AMAZING!

Amy: Pee-wee?

iciclegirl235: That's his name, don't wear it out! (laughs hysterically) That's _another_ quote from the movie!

Amy: You're so weird.

iciclegirl235: What was your first hint?

Amy: Well…

iciclegirl235: Bye bye.

Amy: Bye.

* * *

_Will Ian ever be okay? Is Frankfort _really_ Amy's boyfriend? What's next for the lovely young "couple"? All will mostly be revealed next time on: The Poetry Channel! Thanks for reading!_

_And, yes, Pee-wee's Big Adventure is a real movie. If you haven't watched it, well, go watch it. Also, for those Max Ride fans, hope you enjoyed the Valium stuff (I love you thiiiis much) xD_

_Last time's question: Coke or Pepsi! And the winner is…Coke! _

_This time's question: Silver or Gold? You decide. _


	3. Episode 3

**Go down to the A/N at the end of this chapter...please.**

_I know it took me forever to update…but here we are now, right?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or it's characters. _

_Theme: When I Grow Up_

_

* * *

_

**When Amy was young**

**She really wanted to be a Noodle**

**Because they were really yummy**

**And to **_**her**_**, not at all futile.**

**

* * *

**

Ian: A noodle? Honestly, grow up.

Amy: Read line one: WHEN AMY WAS YOUNG! And at least I don't think that constipated chickens crow creatively. Or certain people are _pretty. _Or that turtles fly and tortoises hop!

Ian: Amy, please tell me, are you ill right now? Because I've been told that people with illness tend to say…strange things.

Amy: Oh, you would know.

Ian: Er…what?

Amy: Were you even somewhat conscious last chat?

Ian: Well, I remember you asking me if I knew who Frankfort was, but after that everything became sort of blurry…

Amy: Go back and read the last episode. Now.

Ian: Alright…

Amy: Oh, this is going to be _fun_…let's go on to the next poem while Ian reads.

* * *

**When Ian was a child, **

**He wanted to be a wizard**

**Because he thought it'd be useful to have a wand**

**If he got stuck in a blizzard.**

**

* * *

**

Amy: Seriously, Ian? A wizard?

Amy: Ian, Ian, you there?

Amy: It's been 5 minutes…

Ian: I just finished reading.

Amy: And?

Ian: Amy, I was delirious. Anything, _everything_ I said…

Amy: Is perfect blackmail material?

Ian: Though I had to admit it had its perks- even I never knew you enjoyed talking to me!

Amy: Uugh…I was hoping you'd skip that part…

Ian: Not a chance, love.

Amy: Why does this always happen to me? Just when I get the perfect blackmailing idea….it pulls a Benedict on me.

Ian: A Benedict?

Amy: Oh, you know, like Benedict Arnold. He betrayed America for the Red Coats…

Ian: Ohh. So why didn't you just say "it betrays me"?

Amy: It's just this thing Dan and I have, ever since we had to learn more about him since we went to Connecticut for the clues hunt.

Ian: Ahh, pity that turned out to be, eh?

Amy: You know, you are so full of it, you worthless, mindless, piece of…

Ian: Bladder.

Amy: I'm not even going to grace that with a comment.

Ian: You know, by saying that, you _are_ gracing it with a comment.

Amy: I…stop being so logical!

Ian: No can do.

iciclegirl235: I smell some déjà vu!

Amy: Why are _you_ even here? You're only supposed to come at the end of the episode!

iciclegirl235: Just making an observation.

Amy: Well…STOP IT!

iciclegirl235: Touchy, aren't we?

Ian: Pardon me, but who are you?

iciclegirl235: You tell me.

Ian: But how? I don't even know you!

iciclegirl235: It's figure of speech, you puny buttock!

Ian: Women these days and their Shakespearean insults. And, by the way, that buttock one rivals the bladder one.

Amy: So you're replacing me.

Ian: What? No! It's just that buttock and bladder are both quite hilarious, and…

Amy: I see how it is.

Ian: Now hold on. What do you mean, replacing me? We were never together! Or even friends!

Amy: Then I'll just go.

Ian: Amy, don't be like that.

Ian: Amy…

Ian: 5 minutes…

iciclegirl235: Now you've done it.

Ian: Wha-you-huh-I- _what?_ What did I do? How is any of this _my_ fault?

iciclegirl235: Ask Amy.

Ian: I would, but she died.

iciclegirl235: Figuratively.

Ian: I don't know about that, she's not answering…

Dan: Yo.

Ian: Dan?

Dan: No. It's freaking Saladin.

Ian: He's still _alive?_

Dan: I don't know, is he? Let me go check. I'll be back later when Amy- oh man, she's coming! Later.

Ian: What in the name of heffalumps was he talking about? Why was he even here?

Amy: Because _I_ left.

Ian: But now you're back.

Amy: Yes.

Ian: Why'd you leave?

Amy: Because.

Ian: So you do have a reason?

Amy: Yes.

Ian: Are you going to tell me what?

Amy: No.

Ian: Are you going to keep answering with one word?

Amy: Quite possibly.

Ian: A _HA_! TWO WORDS! I win.

* * *

**But both of their (somewhat silly) hopes and dreams**

**Didn't come true **

**And instead they ended up leading completely opposite lives**

**One person rich and popular, the other poor and avoided like the flu.**

**

* * *

**

Amy: Okay, I'm not _that_ unpopular. Whoever wrote this makes it sound like I was some nobody who hated socializing and only sat around all day reading books.

Ian: From what I've heard, isn't that true?

Amy: What have you even heard from?

Ian: I…you know, I…hear things. Anyways, we're off topic.

Amy: What exactly _was_ the topic we're supposed to be on?

Ian: Well, it said one person was poor and hated and the other was rich and popular.

Amy: They forgot _snobby._ And _cruel._ And _infuriating._

Ian: Oh, Amy, that's so sweet, how you care for me _so much!_

Amy: And_ infuriating._

Ian: Now Amy, if you'd just stop repeating yourself, we can move on to the next poem.

Amy: I wasn't stopping _anything._ So just stop being a toe-rag and shut up.

Ian: Harsh. Very harsh. I've never been called a toe-rag before. But then again-

Amy: You've never been called a _bladder_ before, either. Okay. Yeah. I get it.

Ian:…Um…Amy…did I…a-are you alright?

Amy: I'm fine.

Ian: No, something is wrong.

Amy: How would you know?

Ian: I _internet stuttered._ I never stutter in real life, yet I did just now. How could you not take that and use it against me?

Amy: We _all_ aren't blackmailing, heartless murderers.

Ian: I-_what?_ Since when have I murdered anyone?

Amy: Let me rephrase that. We all aren't blackmailing, heartless, _losers._

Ian: There are many arguments which I could make against the loser thing, and I can't do much but except the blackmailing part. But I assure you, I am _not_ heartless.

Amy: Oh yeah? Prove it.

Ian: I know I have a heart, because it has been broken.

Amy: Ha, I- what? You're making this all up, Ian. What movie did you get that from, _The Notebook?_

Ian: No, I didn't make that up. And I don't see what's so bad about _The Notebook._ Have you even seen it?

Amy: No…I-I haven't, but I know it's all about sappiness and heartbreak and stuff like that. Believe it or not, I'm not a romantic anymore.

Ian: You said anymore. So you're saying you _used_ to be a romantic, but stopped because…because?

Amy: Because. And we'll leave it at that.

Ian: But I- fine.

Amy: Fine.

Ian: Good.

Amy: Good.

Ian: Fi-

iciclegirl235: You guys. You are boring us. You are boring us _very_ much.

Amy: What do you mean, _boring us?_

iciclegirl235: Well, this whole conversation has been very nice and all, but it's too serious and emotional. This is supposed to be humorous. Plus, the whole Fine-Fine-Good-Good thing is going to go…well…nowhere.

Ian: So what do you suggest we do?

iciclegirl235: I suggest you work through your issues in a slow, humorous way as so we can insert some more poems into this episode and by the end of this season your guys' problems will be all worked out. At least, that's what I told the producer.

Amy: You do realize this isn't an episode-

Ian: It's a chapter-

Amy: And it isn't a season-

Ian: It's a story-

Amy and Ian: And there's no producer.

iciclegirl235: See, you guys are bonding already! Now, let's move on.

* * *

**But Amy and Ian weren't only children**

**Both of the kids had a brother or a sister**

**Who were around the same age**

**But the opposite of each other.**

**

* * *

**

Ian: Well, if the, ahem, _producers_-

Amy: Technically, it would be script writers.

Ian: Yes, well, okay. If anything, at least the script writers got that all straightened out. Natalie and Daniel-

Amy: It's _Dan,_ my gosh, it must get tiring for someone to keep correcting that...

Ian: Er, fine, then. Natalie and Dan really are the true opposite of one another, Natalie could shop her entire life, while, uh, _Dan_ can't possibly stand a minute of it-

Amy: Actually, he could if it were for baseball cards or ninja gear, though we never let him get it anymore.

Ian: Ah…sure. And Natalie _always_ dresses to impress, while Dan doesn't seem to care much-

Amy: True, but there are times when he gives a _little_ effort. Say, that one school dance they had while that foreign girl Sofia was there. She was very pretty, of course, but didn't speak a word of English-

Ian: Amy, love_,_ would you _stop interrupting me?_

Amy: Oh, was it _bothering_ you? Silly me. I'm _so_ sorry, Ian.

Ian: It's _quite_ alright, love.

Amy: Oh, and while we're on the topic of what bothers each other, would you mind not calling me _love?_

Ian: Honestly, I rather _would_ mind. But since you're so particular, I'll stop, _darling._

Amy: Maybe you could just stop calling me by anything _other than my birth name?_

Ian: Maybe…maybe not, dear. You see, I have this thing for certain girls I like, specifically you, and it's to not call them by their real name-

Amy: You like me?

Ian: I-

iciclegirl235: Did you guys hear that? _Ian likes Amy! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ But wait, what's this- _oh my gosh, what are Natalie and Dan doing over in that corner in the park?_

Amy: _WHAT?_

Ian: _WHAT?_

_

* * *

_

_What is going on? What exactly are Natalie and Dan doing in that corner of the park (which _iciclegirl235 _can see because she is a magical being)? Why was Amy mad at Ian before? Did Ian _actually admit_ he likes Amy? Find out next time on: The Poetry Channel- alias The Drama Network!_

_Last Time's Question: Silver or Gold? And the winner is...silver, with a grand total of 16 votes! Gold only got 9- sorry, gold. _

_This Time's Question: Fame or Wealth? Ooh, that's a serious one. What will your decisions be?_

SOMETHING IMPORTANT

Hey...I hate having to add and extra A/N here, but I think it's kind of important- well, to me it is, at least, bsecause I really like this story. But not to long ago, Cascading Rainbows reviewed me telling me that stories aren't allowed to have script format (thanks again for that :D). And now I feel like sort of an idiot because I _think_ I knew that...at least, I've been here long enough to know that. So anyways, I thought it would be easy, like I could just put quotes around everything and make it better...but it wasn't. Because I'm not really sure how to change it up...and that's why I'm asking you guys. If anyone has any suggestions, ANYTHING, I'd love for you to review or PM me, because I actually like this story and don't want to give it up. However, if nothing works or there are no ideas, I will be taking this down. Yes, I know I sound really desperate- you're probably like, "WTH, why doesn't she does take this fic down already"- but I don't want to lie. I _am _desperate.

Well, this majorly sucks. But it's okay, because I have a bunch of other 39 Clues fic ideas (cough, and excerpt from the sequel to The Hero, the Bad Guy, and Me is on my profile, cough, I'd love some feedback, COUGH) to make up for this one.

Au Revoir,

iciclegirl235


End file.
